1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly with a base and multiple fins securely mounted on top of the base. The base has a ridge and each fin has a cutout defined in a bottom of the fin to correspond to the ridge and first bends and a second bend respectively formed on the bottom of the fin and a top face defining the cutout so that the first bends are able to be securely engaged with a top face of the base and the second bend is able to be securely engaged with a top face of the ridge. With such an arrangement, the heat sink assembly is able to adapt to different situations to effectively dissipate heat.
2. Description of Related Art
As modern technology dramatically develops, electrical components easily generate heat due to high speed calculation. Because the electrical components can only function normally under a specific temperature range, maintaining the temperature within the predetermined temperature range is crucial in every electrical appliance. In order to accomplish the purpose, inventions are introduced to the market. However, no matter what kind of inventions are developed, the inventions are structurally fixed and have no flexibility to adapt to different mounting situations. That is, a heat sink can only deal with one mounting situation and needs a lot of embodiments to adapt to different mounting situations. Especially, after the heat dissipating fan is mounted to increase the heat dissipation effect, often the heat dissipation effect is not as good as expected. That is, the air flow direction is not able to be adapted to the fin orientations. To make the change in order to change the fin direction to adapt to the air flow direction of the heat dissipation fan, the cost is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved heat dissipation assembly to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved heat dissipation assembly adaptable to deal with different mounting situations.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved heat dissipation assembly having a base with a ridge and multiple fins securely mounted on top of the base. Each fin has a cutout defined in a mediate portion and two first bends formed on a bottom of the fin and a second bend formed on a top face defining the cutout and sandwiched by the two first bends. The ridge is inclined relative to sides of the base so that the cutouts of the fins are so configured to mate the ridges so that the fins are able to be securely mounted on top of the base.
Still another objective of the present invention is that the ridge of the base is arcuate relative to the sides of the base and the cutouts of the fins are so configured to mate the ridge so that the fins are able to be securely mounted on top of the base.
Another objective of the present invention is that the ridge is annularly formed on top of the base and the cutouts are so configured to mate the ridge so that the fins are able to be securely mounted on top of the base.